


Five Times Richard Stared At Anne

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Five Times, Fluff, Mentions of George/Isabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Prompt for Anon:// Any chance of a Richard/Anne 'Five Times' fic? I'll love you forever! (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Richard Stared At Anne

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: Five times he caught her staring and one time she caught him.  
> Thanks so much for the prompt I really enjoy writing this I hope you like it :D and I think i've wrote one so these so i kind of know the layout, I researched the 'Five Times' before i wrote this, I also added one of Anne staring at Richard, I love this couple so much :3 The first five and Richard's POV and the last is Anne's.  
> Enjoy :)

1.

I noticed Anne staring at me; she blushed and looked away from me.

She looked beautiful. 

She was the only person I’d ever wanted. 

 

2.

I noticed Anne was staring at me, I tried to look at her, but she’d always look away, I wanted her to keep eye contact with me.

I wanted her.

 

3.  
I saw Anne dancing at Court, she was dancing with a man, I hadn’t seen before. Was he new at court? 

She noticed me looking, so I quickly looked away. 

 

4.

I saw Anne’s Sister Isabel with my brother George, were they plotting something again? Surely not.

I saw George put his hand on Isabel’s shoulder, I noticed Anne behind them.

I smiled at her. She smiled back and I saw her blush. 

 

5.

I looked around the room at court, I saw George and Isabel dancing together, they looked happy.

I smiled.

“Hope you don’t miss dancing.” Anne said, walking over with her hand on her stomach.

“Of course not, my darling Anne.” I said, reaching out for her hand, she gave it and I kissed her hand.

I could see a slight blush on her face.

“You are what makes me happy.” I said, staring at her, she sat down next to me. 

She turned to me and smiled. 

 

+1.

I noticed Richard staring at me, he was worried.

I placed my hand on my rather growing stomach.

He continued to stare at me.

I smiled at him; he got up and walked towards me. 

“You worry too much Richard.” I said.

“How could I dont worry about you my darling Anne?” he asked.

The baby began to kick.

“Oh.” I said.

“What is it?” he asked, “What’s wrong?”

I took his hand and brought it to my stomach, he smiled at me.

“Oh my darling Anne.” He said, I blushed at his words, I noticed his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
